Storage modules may store and manage storage of data in memory arrays in response to commands received from a host, such as program, read, and erase commands. When a read command is received, data may be retrieved from the memory array that an error correction code (ECC) engine may identify as having uncorrectable errors. These uncorrectable errors may occur for various reasons. One reason may be that there is a gate short in the memory array, which may span across multiple wordlines in the array.